Halloween
Halloween was the first event celebrated on Magistream. It is also one of the biggest (next to Christmas and Magiversary). During Halloween new creatures are being released, Stream becomes plagued and sometimes Halloween Shop is coming around. 2009 The first Stream infestation. Creatures: * Decessus * Dead Decessus 2010 There were no Plague this year. The site was adorned with spider's web. Creatures: * file:KSA.png Keep Spider 2011 Decessus Plague came back to the Stream. Temporary Halloween creatures' eggs were available at Remy's Inn Creatures: * Decessus * Dead Decessus * file:White_Aculeus_Egg.gif White Aculeus * file:GoldenAculeusEgg.gif Golden Aculeus * file:Chocolate_Xocomel_Egg.gif Chocolate Xocomel * file:Caramel_Xocomel_Egg.gif Caramel Xocomel 2012 Decessus started to infestate the Stream once more. Three new creatures were released and Halloween Shop appeared for the 1st time. Also Tricks and Treats were available for the first time. In addition, users could participate in Pumpkin Carving Contest Creatures * Decessus * Dead Decessus * file:Cestodaegg.gif Cestoda * file:TenadreFoxegg.gif Tenabre Fox * Mohrior Halloween Shop For the first time this shop appeared on Magistream. Merchandise: * Mohrior egg * Tricks (eggs) * Treats (caramel apples) Tricks and Treats At the bottom of the site, there appeared a tab, which showed how many tricks and treats user was having. *Tricks could be thrown at people; when the victim loaded a new page, they'd be greeted by a white page with a yellow splotch in the center (representing an egg thrown at them), which quickly faded to show the normal page. *Treats could be given to unfrozen eggs and hatchlings and that would make the creature grow a large amount proportional to the creature's normal growth rate. Pumpkin Carving Contest On October 10, Tristan announced the opening of a Pumpkin Carving Contest. Participants had to carve a pumpkin and place them on Competitions Entries Forum . Judges chose the winners of 3 places with shards as a reward. * Winners: ** 1st place - 20 - Namista's Spider by MidnightKitty ** 2nd place - 10 - Anaugi by apollo11 ** 3rd place - 5 - Slender Man by HeatherA 2013 The event started on October 29th. Picture of the Stream was changed to fit the Halloween atmosphere. Decessi plague came back and the gifting event was opened. Users could participate in a writing contest, Halloween Shop visited the Keep once more, new quest was released and for the first time there was a Halloween gift-born creature. Users participating in this event received a cauldron Badge. Creatures: * Decessus * Dead Decessus * Mohrior * file:Cukurba_egg.png Cukurba * file:Rotting_cukurba_egg.png Rotting Cukurba * file:Wikken_cat_egg.gif Wikken Cat * Chocolate Viyasant * file:Brown_lycanthrope.png Brown Lycanthrope * file:Black_lycanthrope.gif Black Lycanthrope Gifting When the event started, next to the eggs and hatchlings a 'give' option appeared and users were able to send presents to each other. Once the user gave an undisclosed number of gifts to others, a cauldron badge appeared on his/her Keep's site, and after opening all received presents a Wikken Cat egg was obtained. This was the first time, when a gift-born creature was released during Halloween event. Halloween Shop Appeared on the site on October 29th. Merchandise: *'Mohrior egg' *'Chocolate Viyasant egg' Halloween Writing Contest On October 6th, Master Belmos annouced the opening of a new contest. To participate, users had to write a story fitting the Magistream world and the occasion (e.g. autumn, Halloween, treats or something scary) and place it on Competitions Entries Forum. Number of winners were up to judges, who could choose as many people as they wanted to. The prize for every winner was the same 5 * Winners: **Merion - Blue Bottle Belle & the Haunted Road **XxRequiemxX - Night of the Mohrior **Sochitelya - Danse Mohrior **Solstice - The Slate in the Caves **ShaiNeko - Along the Spiral's Path 2014 Halloween event started earlier this year with the new quest. Users who participated in the quest, received the reward when the event really began. For the first time, event temporary creatures appeared in guild shops, so they were not available for everyone. Creatures: * Decessus * Dead Decessus * Candle Ayoti * Calaveras Monkey * Tidal Wraithe * Flint Citellan * Oaxan Citellan * Pandorum Gifting When the event started, next to the eggs and hatchlings a 'give' option appeared and users were able to send presents to each other. Once the user gifted 10 different people, a candle badge appeared on his/her Keep's site. There was no gift-born creature this year. 2015 The event started on October 24th. New creatures were released, some of them in the Stream, while others in Halloween Shop. Gifting event started again and users were able to throw Dusky Potions at each other. Creatures: * Decessus * Dead Decessus * Mortifelis * Decaying Mortifelis * Jax * Medonho Pesadelo * Temeroso Pesadelo * Tsaanguir Gifting When the event started, next to the eggs and hatchlings a 'give' option appeared and users were able to send presents to each other. Once the user gifted 10 different people, a black cat badge appeared on his/her Keep's site. Halloween Shop Once again Halloween Shop appeared on the site. It became available on October 24th. Merchandise: * Temeroso Pesadelo * Jax * Tsaanguir * Dusky Potion * Dusky Potion Tenpack 2016 The event started on October 25th with the release of new creatures and return of the Halloween Shop. Magis were able to trick and treat one another. Creatures * Decessus * Dead Decessus * Mortifelis * Decaying Mortifelis * Felos * Osseo Arachnid * Cerverid * Stiptica Lichenthrope * Khadakhad Daant Halloween Shop Once again Halloween Shop appeared on the site. It became available on October 25th. Merchandise: * Osseo Arachnid * Cerverid * Stiptica Lichenthrope * Trick * Treat * Bone Venom Tricks and Treats At the bottom of the site appeared a tab, which showed how many tricks and treats user was having. Buying at least one trick AND one treat resulted in obtaining a badge * Tricks'could be thrown at people; when the victim loaded a new page, they'd be greeted by a white page with a yellow splotch in the center (representing an egg thrown at them), which quickly faded to show the normal page. Throwing eggs had a small chance of obtaining Cerverid hatchling. * 'Treats could be given to other people with a small chance of obtaining Osseo Arachnid hatchling. 2017 The event started on October 26th. New creatures were released and Halloween Shop returned. Magis were able to send gifts and throw pumpkins at others. Creatures * Decessus * Dead Decessus * Mortifelis * Decaying Mortifelis * Hollowjack * Amberspice Mouse * Alvean Thornweb Spider * Eldritch Dragon ;Gifting When the event started, next to the eggs and hatchlings a 'give' option appeared and users were able to send presents to each other. Once the user gifted 10 different people, a black pumpkin badge appeared on his/her Keep's site. ;Halloween Shop Once again Halloween Shop appeared on the site. It became available on October 26th. Merchandise: * Alvean Thornweb Spider * Pumpkin Punch * Pumpkin * Jack-o-lantern * White Pumpkin * Purple Pumpkin ;Pumpkin Wars On October 29th the 'Pumpkin War' has started. Participants were divided randomly into three teams - orange, white and purple. The goal was to hit enemies with pumpkins which resulted in gaining points. Participants received a special badge and an Aurora Whale egg. Each member of the winning team was awarded two Candle Ayotis. 2018 The event started with the Stream flooding with Halloween creatures. New quest became available in the Keep. Remy prepared new and delicious drink. Users could participate in Halloween Extravaganza. Creatures * Decessus * Dead Decessus * Mortifelis * Decaying Mortifelis * Vesperbat * Nhirudo * Erebine Phoenix 2019 The event started on October 26th. Decessus and Mortifelis Plague came to the Stream. New creatures were released and Halloween Shop returned. Magis could gift each other. Quest Full Moon Revisited: Autumn Expedition enabled you to get second Lycanthrope ally. ;Gifting When the event started, next to the eggs and hatchlings a 'give' option appeared and users were able to send presents to each other. Once the user sent 10 gifts, a grave badge appeared on his/her Keep's site. Stream Creatures * Decessus * Dead Decessus * Mortifelis * Decaying Mortifelis * Forgotten Unicorn * Kericalla Bat * Livian Bat * Sepulghul Halloween Shop * file:White_Aculeus_Egg.gif White Aculeus * file:GoldenAculeusEgg.gif Golden Aculeus * Sepulghul * Skelmblor * Vahti * Skeleton Key Cocktail Category:Events Category:Halloween